


Underworld

by unpheenix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Possessive Behavior, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith Shenanigans (Star Wars), Undercover as a Jedi (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpheenix/pseuds/unpheenix
Summary: Padawan Anakin and his master Obi-Wan Kenobi are on a mission in the lower levels of Coruscant after the Jedi Order was tipped off about an alleged sex trafficking ring. While on their mission, Anakin makes an interesting discovery about his master.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 314





	Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mini fic originally posted on my tumblr! I think it deserves to be on my ao3 as well :) Hope you guys enjoy!

"Where are you going, Master?" Anakin asked, scanning the packed club before looking back to his master.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a refined man. The way his eyes tracked the clubs patron showed green with evident disgust. The way his lip curled back and his eyes narrowed, his shoulders tensed under his dark brown tunics and black tabards. The way he snapped his attention back to Anakin at the question, quirking a brow at him in amusement.

"For a drink."

Anakin would have pouted. He didn't like it when his master brushed him off but it wasn't like he could say anything about it. They were on a mission, looking for gangsters running an illegal and prolific sex trafficking ring that had taken root and sprouted to the highest levels of the topside elite. So Anakin bit his tongue and nodded, watching as his master sauntered over to the bar. Other patrons would turn their heads, look him up and down. Anakin felt his gut clench as he turned away, stiffly wandering through the crowd, reaching out through the force, which pointed him to a Mirialan man sat on one of the luxurious sofas, two Twi'lek's clinging to his arms. He swallowed and made his way over, leaning over the back of the opposite sofa.

"Care if I join you?"

The Mirialan looked up to him, arching his brows as his bright blue eyes darted across Anakin's face, dropping to his lips. A slow, easy smirk crossed the mans face; "I don't mind." He waved his hand and the two Twi'lek's were gone in a blink.

Anakin hopped over the back of the couch, sinking down and resting his elbows on his knees. Somewhere, across the club and sitting at the bar was his master. Anakin could feel his masters eyes on him but he didn't care. If Obi-Wan wanted Anakin to catch their gangsters, he would do it his way.

"Would you like something to drink, pretty thing?" The Mirialan purred and Anakin smiled, letting his eyes drop down, his lashes flutter absently as he he considered.

"If you're buying, get me whatever you like."

The Mirialan grinned, calling over a server and getting two strange, blue colored shots that smelled just as strong as they looked. The Mirialan took them both and offered one to Anakin which he accepted. Anakin held it in his hand for a moment, not sure if he should drink it or not. Obi-Wan hadn't said it was okay for him to drink, but Obi-Wan had also let him go unsupervised. So against his better judgement, he smiled and raised his glass to the Mirialan who continued to smile pleasantly, legs splayed, one arm slung over the back of the sofa as he raised his glass.

"To you, than." The Mirialan said before knocking back his glass. Anakin followed suite and cringed at the tangy, electric feel of the alcohol sliding down his throat. It left a bitter aftertaste that he didn't pay too much attention to as he set the glass down lightly on the table.

"What brings you all the way down here, pretty thing?" The Mirialan asked casually, tilting his head to the side.

Anakin shrugged, furrowing his brows. He felt somewhat floaty after a few minutes, which was odd. He wondered just how strong that liquor was.

"I dunno, looking for someone."

Something wasn't right, Anakin had never had a drink so potent. His eyes fluttered close as he took a deep breath, dipping his head slightly as he tried to detoxify himself with the force. It wasn't working. The Mirialan leaned forward, lifting his hand and tilting Anakin's chin up. Anakin blinked at him slowly, his confusion and panic bleeding into the force, though his heart beat was slow and his mind felt numb. The Mirialan lightly stroked his thumb across Anakin's lip and he opened his mouth instinctively, letting the man press his thumb down onto his tongue. He didn't know what was happening, somewhere in the back of his mind his conscious was screaming at him to stop, to run and get help, but he couldn't move.

The Mirialan man smirked, "Look no further, pretty thing. You're coming with me-"

Before he could finish, Obi-Wan was suddenly at Anakin's side, gripping the mans wrist hard enough to bruise. The man stuttered, trying to pull away. Anakin blinked, licking his lips at the sudden emptiness in his mouth as he looked up to Obi-Wan, tilting his head. Obi-Wan's eyes were the color of molten earth, burning in the same way. Had his eyes always looked like that? Distantly, Anakin could pick up his masters anger boiling underneath his too calm, too pleasant façade. Was Obi-Wan mad at him? Did he do something wrong?

"Do keep your hands off my apprentice." Obi-Wan's words were clipped, his voice cold, the once gentle lilt turned sharp and angular. It made the blood rush from Anakin's head straight to his dick and he whined. Obi-Wan shot him a dangerous look and he immediately shut up.

"You didn't put in any of the work," The Mirilian hissed, "this ones mine! Back off-" The man choked suddenly, his hands flying to his neck, scrambling at phantom fingers as they constricted his breathing.

"I promise you, I've done plenty of work." Obi-Wan said mildly, smiling as he watched the man struggle. Anakin didn't know what was happening. He felt like he had to do something.

Desperately, he lifted his hand, tugging at Obi-Wan's sleeve, "Master, wait-" he slurred.

Obi-Wan's amber eyes flicked down to him. For a tense moment, everything else fell away as Anakin tried desperately to communicate with words that wouldn't come out. Finally, Obi-Wan let go of the man, watching him fall to the floor and gasp for breath. He pulled Anakin up, slinging the younger man's arm over his shoulder and tossing the Mirialan a disgusted look. Anakin could feel his masters desire to kick the man and desperately pressed closer to him, shaking his head and babbling senselessly about the Jedi code and how it wasn't the Jedi way and that he was sorry for being so irresponsible. The force moved strangely around them, curling dark and sickly sweet as Obi-Wan pulled Anakin away.

Anakin didn't remember leaving the club or getting into a speeder or returning to their apartment at the Jedi temple. He didn't remember his master stripping him down and pushing him into the shower, spraying him with cold water that made him yelp and shiver as he was scrubbed clean. He didn't remember getting dressed for sleep, or going to sleep for that matter. When he woke up, the only thing he remembered was his masters molten eyes and how he wanted to see them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
